Invisible Hope
by Silver Addiction
Summary: At the brink of war, Harry Potter, a shy wizard must step from the shadows to bring together the chosen to fight the upcoming evil.They must defeat not only Voldemort and Dumbledore, but an unknown force as well. Neville as the Boy-Who-Lived.Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. All reviews, whether good or bad, are expected. Please review as you like.

WARNING: This story is SLASH. So if you don't like don't read. Also there will be Dumbledore and Hermione bashing. So expect it as you read. I'm going to try to update as much as I can. It also takes place during 6th year and Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom is.

PAIRINGS: The main pairing is Harry/Draco. The rest will be stated as I go along. I might have open polls for further pairings I am unsure of so remember to keep reading as I update.

BE WARNED: There may be times where you hate how my chapters end. I love the suspense. But will try to give as many clues as I can so here we go.

**INVISIBLE HOPE**

"talking"

'thinking'

**PARSLETONGUE**

_MINDLINK_

CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

It was the first day of school and everyone was getting on the Hogwarts Express, saying goodbye to their parents. Everyone, besides Harry Potter, who stood at 5'3, was dressed in an emerald and black robe that covered his entire body, including his face.

'I better get use to not being invisible this year. All the changes coming this year will shape everything in place.'

Harry walked into the train and immediately went to the very back. He stood in front of a before waving his hand and a compartment door immediately appeared. He walked in and immediately sat down and began reading a book.

BREAK

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zinbini was on the Hogwarts Express arguing with the golden trio which included the famous boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom, and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Draco was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. He was at lease t 5'6 and his blonde hair was to his shoulders while his silver eyes was shining in his aristocratic face. He was wearing Slytherin robes (which was black with green trimmings and the slytherin crest).

Pansy was kind of cute. But she stood at 5'5. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. And her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders. Her body was slim and her curves was in all the right place. But her pudgy face turned a lot of boys off.

Blaise Zibini was almost as handsome, but not as much as Draco. None of the boys in the room were. But Blaise had black hair that was to his back and his dark eyes were powerful. He also stood at 5'6. Neville had darker blonde hair than Draco's, who's looked silver. Neville's hair was pass his shoulders. His sky blue eyes shone with kindness. Neville stood at 5'5. He was very cute.

Hermione was a very pretty girl. Her brown hair fell in curls to her waist and her caramel eyes were harder than her face would seem to allow. She stood at 5'5 as well. Ron, however, didn't seem to have changes as much as the others. He seemed to be the tallest, standing at 5'8. He was kind of lanky and his eyes were a golden brown. His hair was to his neck and seemed to be on fire. Ron, known for his explosive temper, spoke first. "You greasy git! You cannot take points from me! Besides Mione and Neville are prefects as well!"

Draco smirked. "That may be true. But that has absolutely nothing to do with you. They do not have the jurisdiction to overthrow me. Besides, they are not the Head."

Ron glared at Draco. "Why you ferret faced…"

At that moment, they saw Theodore Nott walk into a compartment that seemed to appear out of thin air. Neville glanced at his friends.

"Drakie baby! Did you see that?"

Draco glared at Pansy. "I told you, I am not your baby! Get it through your pudge-faced brain." Pansy smiled at Draco is if she didn't hear him. " I know you didn't mean that Drake baby!"

"Trust me, I do. I wouldn't touch you with a twenty foot pole, much less my eleven inch dick." Without warning, Draco walked towards the wall Theo disappeared in. Ron turned to him, surprised.

"What are you doing"

"What does it look like I'm doing"

"It looks like you're going to stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Blaise spoke up, interrupting them. "It's not like you're not curious as well. Bookworm there looks like she's ready to burst."

Neville shook his head. "It's not right to go into other's privacy. Especially Theodore's." Hermione turned to Neville. "Slytherin are nothing but troublemaking killers! We should go to see if he's hurting anyone!"

Before Ron and Neville could say anything else, the others were walking to the wall.

BREAK

Harry was still sitting down reading when a door opened and in walked Theodore who instantly smiled. Theodore was very handsome. He stood at 5'8 and his body was very masculine, but not in a body builder sort of way. His dark brown hair had golden tips and reached his neck. Even though he was handsome enough, his eyes were the most breathtaking. They were an compassionate violet.

Theo instantly went to Harry and kneeled in front of him and kissed his left hand.

"How have you been, Har?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Okay. So are you ready?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Are you ready to love?"

"Yes, he is mine."

Harry chuckled. "Overprotective as always." Theo smirked. "Of course…I missed you little brother."

"I've missed you too big brother."

Theo then leaned back against Harry who immediately started running his hand through his hair, starting to read again. Theo closed his eyes and leaned closer into Harry. But as soon as they did, the door opened and in walked five fellow students, four of them shocked.

BREAK

Draco and the others walked into the room, shocked at the scene before them. Theo opened his eyes slowly and looked at them uninterested while the person in the black continued to read his book as if they weren't there. Pansy and Hermione instantly scowled at the two. Neville, however, looked dishearten. Pansy was the first to speak.

"So you've finally got a bitch to fuck, Theo?"

Hermione then glared at Theo as well. "I knew you were a fucking fag! You're disgusting!" Theo looked at them unconcerned.

"I don't have to listen to two bitches whine because I wouldn't fuck them. That's very unbecoming."

Both Pansy and Hermione turned red in embarrassment and anger. Hermione got over it first however.

"Why you…"

Theo turned to Hermione.

"Even if you are a Mudblood…half-breed…you should understand this culture. Same sex marriages are not frowned upon in the wizard world. In fact it's welcomed openly. Especially if a child is produced."

If possible, Hermione got redder. Suddenly Harry spoke, surprising everyone as his sweet, soft voice filled the compartment.

"Hello big brother." Theo then smiled as well. "Where have you been lil brother? And why are you still wearing the glamour?"

Everyone then looked at each other, not knowing who they were speaking to. That is, until one of them smirked.

END OF CHAPTER

AN: Sorry but that's' the end of it. Send me your reviews on what you think about it so far. Next chapter isn't too far behind. Remember send reviews! I won't know what I have to work on or what you guys think until you tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It took longer than I thought I expected so I am trying to update faster now. Also I appreciate the reviews I received so far and I would like to tell you thank you and I will take everything you have to say in consideration. But back to the story. **

"talking"

'thinking'

**PARSLETONGUE**

_MINDLINK_

Chapter 2

The students looked at each other in surprise. At least until Ron smirked.

"I've been putting everything into motion, big brother. Just like you asked me to."

The students looked at Ron in shock. Hermione, angry that she, for once, didn't know what was going on, spoke up first.

"What the hell is going on, Ronald? What do you mean by brother? That SLYTHERIN and that, that SHADOW are not your brothers!"

Ron ignored Hermione, and starred at Blaise, who was returning the gaze questionably.

"What did he mean by 'glamour'?"

Theo and Ron smirked while Harry chuckled.

"He's attentive. I approve little brother."

Harry nodded in agreement. "As do I."

Ron nodded as well. "Thank you. You know I agree with your choices as well."

Pansy, tired of being ignored, spoke up. "You didn't answer the Mudblood's question. What glamour?"

Blaise looked up, almost bouncing with excitement. "Can you show me…I mean us! Can you show us?"

Almost everyone in the compartment, minus the girls, smirked at Blaise's slip up. Ron, however, nodded his head. "Of course I'll show you."

For a couple of seconds, Ron's eyes started to glow a bright golden color. When it stopped, the fellow students gazed at him in surprise. Blaise was practically drooling. "Wow…"

Where Ron stood was now a gorgeous individual, of the same height he was originally. His hair was now the color of an enchanted fire. It was an amber red with streaks of dark orange and a smothering black and it now reached his neck, tied by a golden tonge. His eyes, however, had the most change. They were now a bright gold. Ron's body was of a more slightly built with more defined muscles.

Before anyone could say anything, Ron went over to Theo and Harry and laid down on the floor, and placed his head in Theo's lap. As soon as he did, the three brother sighed in contempt. Hermione, after getting over her shock, walked over to them and glared at Ron.

"What is the meaning of this Ronald Weasley?"

Ron looked at Hermione with eyes of great anger. " My name is not Weasley, Granger."

Hermione took a step back at the hatred in Ron's eyes and voice. But she quickly composed herself. "Don't take that tone with me, Ronald Weasley! You will answer my question or I will…"

"Will what? Tell Mrs. Weasley and the fucking headmaster that I am not obeying you? I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T! I promise to be a good boy! Please don't tell the old meanie!"

Hermione smiled, happy that Ron was finally seeing her point. But her smile instantly turned to a frown when the Slytherins started laughing. Draco shook his head.

"Pathetic. She doesn't even realize when someone is using sarcasm." Hermione turned red in anger.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! I am smarter than you all! I am your superior! You will bow down to me!" The students looked at Hermione, surprised. Neville, however, spoke up.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? You're acting like you're He Who…

"Vondlemort. His name is Vondlemort." Neville gave Theo a nervous smile. "Vo…Vondlemort."

Theo nodded his head at Neville who beamed at the silent praise. Meanwhile, Hermione glared at Neville.

"I will never be like that homicidal idiot!" Ron shook his head. "You already are."

"What? I am nothing like that killer!" Theo spoke up. "You are. You are trying to free the house elves and thereby killing them"

"I am not killing them! I am freeing them from enslavement!" At that moment, Harry spoke up, startling everyone in the room.

"In freeing a elf, you are ensuring their death. House elves pledge themselves to their work on their own free will. Their lives and magic depends on it. If they are freed, their magic won't have a channel and they soon grow insane before dying."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "You, with your incompetence, are trying to kill every house-elf in the wizarding world. You may not know it, but your name and cause sends terror to every house elf there is."

Hermione started to shake.

I don't believe you! You're nothing but DEATHEATER SCUM!"

Ron shook his head, ashamed that this girl was indeed in the same house as him.

"Then how about we ask a house-elf, shall we? Kreacher!"

There was suddenly a pop in the room and a house elf appeared wearing a clean black robe with silver trimmings and a silver crest that consisted of a grim with a sword pointing from his mouth and a snake wrapped around it's body. At the top of the grim was a orb of what looked like pure light.

"You called Master Ronald?"

"Yes, Kreacher. How are you?"

"Kreacher is fine. Masters are missing the "misfits" they are saying."

This caused the three brothers to laugh. "But they are excited that they have freed their third mated. The mistress is happy as well. Although, she is mad at he the three young masters for not contacting her yet."

The three brothers paled, though you couldn't tell about Harry because of the hood. Ron broke the silence. " Tell her we will contact her as soon as we reach Hogwarts. But we called you because Granger here…"

Kreacher looked at Hermione who smiled sweetly at him, and took a step back. "Hermione Granger?"

Ron nodded in answer.

"Yes."

"Am I here to be freed? Please don't free Kreacher! Kreacher sorry if he's been a bad elf! Kreacher won't be bad again! Just don't free Kreacher! Kreacher don't want to die! Kreacher like family!"

Everyone starred at Kreacher who was now crying, in confusion. At that moment, Harry spoke.

"Kreacher, come here."

Still crying, Kreacher walked over to Harry and was immediately pulled into an affectionate embrace. "Kreacher sorry! So so sorry!"

Harry shook his head. "We aren't going to free you, Kreacher. We love you too much for that." Theo nodded his agreement.

"We called you here because Ms. Granger here needs to learn the error of her ways. She has it in her head that she's HELPING the house elves." Not moving from Harry, who was comforting him, Kreacher glared at Hermione.

"How can that Mudblood think she's helping elves? She's killing Kreacher elf family! Along with that deranged headmaster!"

Hermione returned Kreacher's glare.

"Don't talk about Professor Dumbledore like that! He is not killing anyone!"

"Then why is deranged old man elves in rags? Kreacher family and other pureblood families care for elves. Deranged old man trying to free Kreacher and Kreacher elf family so he can take elf magic! That's why Hogwarts elves are insane. Elves used to be like Kreacher but stupid Mudblood is killing them!"

Hermione was now shaking uncontrollably, her face red in anger, shame, and embarrassment. But it quickly turned to rage. She turned to Harry who was now comforting an angry Kreacher.

"How dare you get that poor, scared house elf to lie to me! None of that can be true! Professor Dumbledore will never do that! You're spreading lies! Show your face, you deceitful Deatheater!"

Hermione quickly took out her wand and waved it to Harry, removing the hood, leaving the Slytherins and Gryffindors in shock.

"You, you"

Hermione opened her mouth and quickly let out a scream before falling, faint to the floor.

Starring back at her was a decayed skeleton with burning red sockets. The skeleton//Harry soon started a low chuckling which increasingly got louder as Hermione hit the floor with a loud thud.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send your reviews to tell me what you think or if you would like ask me anything about the story. I'll tell you what I can without revealing what I have planned. Third chapter coming soon. **


End file.
